Cercanía
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Un pequeño NaruHina


Hola, primero que nada me presento, mi nick es Abuelitnt y en un arranque de inspiración me dieron ganas de escribir este corto NaruHina, además es el primero que hago de esta serie

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, apuraría la causa y haría que estos dos se queden juntos, pero como va… no lo creo… será NaruSaku)

**Cercanía **

Tantas preocupaciones que ocupaban la mente de Naruto, ya eran demasiadas, tratar de regresar a su amigo Sasuke, y ser perseguido por la organización Akatsuki, eran demasiados para su corta vida, pero simplemente no se amilanaba, estaba listo para cualquier reto, además ya no estaba solo, tenia a varias personas que reconocían su existencia, sin importar quien era en realidad, sin importar que tuviera un demonio en su interior. En su mundo de dudas y felicidad se encontraba caminando hacia su lugar favorito, el Ichiraku Ramen, que mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo, aprovechando el descanso que le había dado la quinta Hokage después en una de sus tantas misiones. En su senda no se había percatado que una persona lo seguía escondida entre las paredes y postes de la villa, una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, con su gran chamarra púrpura, sus característicos ojos blancos que expresaban su introvertida personalidad y la cinta que identifica a los ninjas de Konoha en su cuello, era Hinata Hyuuga, que como siempre, desde que era una niña seguía en su costumbre, seguirle los pasos para apoyarlo desde la distancia y la oscuridad. Gracias a él, había podido encontrar la fuerza en su interior para poder seguir adelante, para que su padre pudiera reconocerla como digna ninja perteneciente a su familia, una de las más poderosas de la aldea de la hoja. Con solo observar a ese chico buscapleitos, había dado el primer paso para encontrar sus propias habilidades, sus propias capacidades que nadie podía poseer, solamente ella. Y quería mostrarle su progreso, pero no ha podido gracias a las misiones que le habían encomendado, así que lo había visto solo un suspiro, ya que antes, después de no hacerlo durante dos años y medio, se había desmayado ante su presencia y aprovechando ese día, en que solamente lo había visto pasar, decidió regresar a su antiguo hábito, pero desgraciadamente, el chico zorro se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo seguía

**-¿Quién es?-**deteniéndose un instante

Hinata no sabía que hacer _"¿Qué haré?"_ se repetía insistentemente, tanto que no se dio cuenta que él se había acercado hacia su posición

**-¿Qué haré?**

**-Hinata ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**lo escucha detrás de ella

**-Naruto-kun…-**el nerviosismo ponía su mente en blanco**-¿Cómo estás?-**murmura tontamente

**-Bien, ahora iba al Ichiraku a comer ramen ¿Quieres venir?-**la invita cordialmente, y es que después de tanto tiempo, no entendía la razón de las dudas de su compañera, solamente su presencia

**-No se… quizás… en otro momento-**tratando de alejarse

**-No, vamos, yo te invito, además no hemos hablado desde que regresé-**tomándola de la chamarra

**-Pero es que…-**simplemente no tenia nada que hacer frente a su avasalladora personalidad, aunque después se da cuenta de donde la tenía tomada, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse, lo sigue atolondramente

Ya en el lugar y después de varios platos de ramen apilados a su lado, Naruto le contaba con mucho ánimo sobre sus avances en control de la naturaleza de su chakra, de cómo pudo avanzar su rasengan en algo más poderoso y destructivo

**-Y pude crear el shuriken rasengan, aunque aun me falta completar la mitad de la técnica, pero cuando lo logre seré muy fuerte y lograré ser Hokage, ya lo verás Hinata-**la chica solo comía nerviosamente su plato, sonriendo de vez en cuando sobre las historias de la persona que más quería en este mundo**-y podré traer de vuelta de Sasuke, se que puedo lograrlo-**de repente las facciones de chico, que siempre parecía alegres, se ensombrecieron rápidamente al recordar la meta más importante en la vida en ese momento, quedando ambos en silencio. Hinata se dio cuenta de su estado y lo miró con tristeza, pero sabia que eso no lo ayudaría en nada**-aun no se si lo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder traerlo a casa-**rompe ese incomodo ambiente**-el se ha vuelto muy poderoso gracias a Orochimaru, aparenta no ser el mismo que antes, pero se que eso no es cierto…-**mirando fijamente su undécimo plato de su comida favorita

**-Se que puedes lograrlo-**el rubio la mira fijamente, haciendo que la muchacha desvié su mirada hacia la mesa**-eres muy fuerte, ya te lo había dicho antes… sabes sobreponerte a los errores y adversidades… eso te hace especial… Naruto-kun…-**no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho algo comprometedor con respecto a sus sentimientos

**-¿Lo crees?-**acercándose más de la cuenta para la incomodidad de Hinata, haciendo que asiente con su cabeza lentamente**-¿En serio?-**en ese instante, llega a la mente del chico zorro los recuerdos de cuando ella y su equipo lo ayudaron a buscar a Sasuke gracias a un insecto, aunque la misión había sido un fracaso, no olvidó que ella puso todo su esfuerzo para que resultara**-no te había dado las gracias-**dice simplemente

**-Gra… gracias ¿Por qué?-**pregunta extrañada

**-Por ayudarme hace tiempo, no te lo había dicho antes-**cosa que hace enrojecer las mejillas de la chica de ojos blancos

En este momento, quería huir lo más rápido posible, pero había un lado de su corazón que quería mandar en sus pensamientos, así que con algo de nervios levanta su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla de Naruto, levantando su mirada para verlo fijamente

**-Si…-**comienza a tartamudear**-si… necesitas ayuda… no dudes… en buscarme… nunca… lo hagas… Naruto-kun…-**en un tono resuelto y con una sonrisa.

El rubio nunca la había visto, no era la nerviosa o la determinada que le había visto en el examen de Chunnin hace tiempo, esta era diferente a las demás, era una tranquila y suave, con eso supo que sus palabras eran ciertas

La acción no la había pensado, ahora su timidez volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, baja la mano inmediatamente, su acompañante la miraba sin comprender

**-¿Hinata?-**la miraba atentamente

**-Lo siento… Naruto-kun… yo…-**ahora si que quería correr lo más lejos posible**-yo me tengo que ir… gracias… por invitarme…-**y se va corriendo sin previo aviso. El rubio se gira para ver el camino por donde se había ido e inconcientemente pone su mano en donde la había puesto la muchacha, cerrando los ojos

**-Es cálida…-**es lo que atina a decir… sin darse cuenta, una tonta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro…

**-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?-**le pregunta el dueño al verlo en estado de ensoñación

**-No nada-**con su ánimo de siempre**-dame más por favor-**

El apoyo de Hinata le daba nuevos bríos para poder seguir adelante, ya había hecho lo mismo antes, cuando tenias que enfrentarse a Neji, su primo, dándole ánimos y apaciguando sus nervios_"Que raro… Hinata siempre logra tranquilizarme con sus palabras..."_ a la vez que con mas energía comía su duodécimo plato _"… que bueno… me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ella alguna vez…"_

Aunque no se daba cuenta, ya lo había hecho, porque ella logró cambiar…

**Fin **


End file.
